


Julance- Day Eleven; Mermaid AU

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [11]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, human keith, mermaid au, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Series: Julance 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Julance- Day Eleven; Mermaid AU

“Guys! Come on! We’re gonna miss the boat if we take any longer!” Lance swam ahead of his friends Hunk and Pidge, to try and rush them along. Everyday, at the same time, a boat passes overhead and Lance didn’t like to miss it. There were two very handsome men on the boat and by listening to the humans speak he heard that their names were Shiro and Keith.

He knows that Keith has him, they’ve talked before. However, Keith doesn’t know that Lance is a mermaid, he just thinks he swims a lot- and that’s not inaccurate, it just isn’t the full truth. You see, Lance is a mermaid- once who has fallen in love with a human. Well, not necessarily in love with, but he does very much like him. They’ve had a couple conversations and Lance enjoys looking at him.

Keith doesn’t know that Lance is a mermaid and today it proves to be an issue. Today Keith doesn’t come on the boat, he comes on the docks. Today he wants to swim with Lance. 

“Boo!” The black haired man swims up behind the other, scaring him.

“GAH! K-Keith! You’re in the water?” Lance tries not to sound too surprised, but fails. 

“Sorry,” the other chuckles a little, “I didn’t mean to scare you too much. Are you okay?” Keith looked a little hurt as Lance swam a few feet away from him.

“Yep! I’m just peachy. You?”

“I’m sorry if I did anything wrong. I can go if-”

“No! I mean- uh, no. It’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Lance said, not wanting to upset Keith.

“Are you sure that you’re okay?” Keith got closer to Lance, who again backed up. He didn’t want Keith to get too close to his tail. Though he trusted Keith he was still worried about what might happen if he found out. Mermaids were supposed to stay hidden- stay secret. Growing up he was told stories of how mermaids used to be slaughtered by some and sold by others. Luckily he was taught that not all humans were bad, so he wasn’t prejudiced- just cautious. 

Lance bit his lip and looked at the human again. He debated on whether or not Keith would do anything once he found out. The boat Keith was always on was small, it wasn’t for fishing. Maybe sailing lessons? Patrol? A trade ship?

“Your ship, the one that you’re always on. What is it?”

“Uhm? I mean, it’s nothing fancy. It’s used for quick trades around the island, that’s why it’s always around the same time, deliveries, y’know?”

Lance nodded and thought some more, Keith was looking more and more concerned. Lance swam closer, but not by too much, in case he needed a quick get away. “I, uhm. I have a secret. You can’t tell anybody, though. Do you promise?”

Keith nods. “I promise.”

“And you won’t hate me? Or think I’m weird?”

“We’re friends. I promise, I won’t hate you or think any different of you.”

“Okay- so-” Lance took a moment to look around, making sure nobody was watching. “I, uh, well. I’m. I might sort of be a mermaid?”

“Sort of?” Keith laughed. “I don’t think that’s something you can only sort of be, you either are a mermaid or aren’t a mermaid. Unless humans and mermaids can have kids together?”

Lance had to say this was a kind of underwhelming reaction. “Soooooo… you’re totally cool with this?”

“I already knew. You aren’t the most subtle.” Keith was laughing again, but stopped when he saw Lance’s face. The worried eyes. “But don’t worry, I promise I haven’t told anyone. I figured if mermaids wanted people to know they were real, we would know by now.” What he really wanted to do was pull the mermaid in for a hug. He wanted to show Lance that nothing had changed and that he was safe. But he didn’t, he hoped his words were enough to settle the mermaid.

“I, uh, I appreciate that.” Lance said, looking down. From then on, Keith and Lance grew closer.


End file.
